


A Light Supper

by shelby_love



Series: Hargreeves Sibling [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Agender Number Five | The Boy, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Mentioned Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Other, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Soft Diego Hargreeves, Soft Luther Hargreeves, Stressed Number Five | The Boy, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_love/pseuds/shelby_love
Summary: When your siblings and you scattered all over the world of 60s, you never in your dreams expected to see them ever again…let alone meet with your deceased father for a 'light supper'.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Reader, Diego Hargreeves/Reader, The Hargreeves Family
Series: Hargreeves Sibling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141964
Kudos: 18





	A Light Supper

"No Macy," you huffed into the telephone. "J-just leave it as it is. I'll take a look at it tomorrow."

The petite lady continued to share her insecurities, not stopping to catch her breath despite your encouragements. You could feel her growing anxiety through the phone like it was your own.

Cringing, you glanced at your wristwatch and tapped your foot against the floor of your home. Running a hand through your hair, you leaned against your kitchen counter, now more than ever wishing you had wireless cellphones the 21st century offered.

"Marcy!"

" _Y-yes?_ "

"You're not launching a rocket," you told her sternly, feeling your eyes change color as your power started to resurface. It was in your tone, the ability - it changed your voice into a soothing one. "Answer the phone and send them in. Mr. Freeman is probably swaying back in his swivel chair and quite able to pick up the phone himself."

" _I agree,_ " she replied with confidence and you sighed in relief. _It worked._

"Good. Now…if you don't mind, I have dinner plans!"

You slammed your dark green telephone angrily and grabbed your keys before running out toward your garage. Dressed to impressed, you sat down and started the car, pulling out of your driveway and onto the road.

Due to the lack of technology, getting in touch with your siblings was impossible and so you drove to the place of meeting in silence, not knowing if your siblings would show up at all.

***

_Southland Life._

Glancing down on your invitation, you started your walk inside, bubbling up the feelings of dread and instead replacing them with ease and confidence.

If anyone was going to be relaxed – it was you. The lavishly lit halls were impressing, you looked around in awe.

"Hold it!" You yelped, noticing that the elevator you were about to stalk into was closing.

You were practically running toward the thing, though your strides slowed down when an awfully big, gloved hand appeared from the inside, stopping the doors from closing. "Luther?"

Your whisper was barely audible even to yourself.

But after feeling the anxiousness that radiated through the elevator, you immediately knew who awaited you.

"What are you doing here?" You asked _them_ , crossing your arms over your chest as you stood between Five and Luther.

"Our happy pill is here!" Klaus voiced behind you; his eyes shaded by a pair of red sunglasses. You smiled at him before turning back around to face Five. "What's your plan?"

"Convince the old man to help us out," he said with confidence.

You thought through his words, "He won't do it."

Five glared up at you, "That's why you'll do your thing."

"Change his emotions?" You scoffed, "I couldn't do it as a kid. What makes you think I'll be able to do it now?"

"He doesn't know you," said Five, his face showing obvious jealousy at your composure. While everyone was sweating heavily and shaking in their boots, you wore a bright smirk on your face, your determination to amaze him kicking in.

"True."

Silence overcame the elevator, every sibling disappearing in their own bubble of worries. The tension was high, though the emotions weren't matching. Luther was, as always, shivering with fear; Diego had anger and suspicion lingering in his soul and body, through your eyes you saw a bright blue and red glow surround him, showing just how angry and scared he was at the same time.

You glanced over your shoulder, liking the way Klaus was surrounded by a playful orange tone. His dazed, but extremely bright grin showed just how unfazed he was.

Allison felt as if she was intimidated more than scared; looking straight ahead of her, her eyes were the only gleam of emotion.

Vanya was fairly dull, though she never was dull throughout her childhood. Sad, yes, but a bright blue colored her because of it. She was never this, neutral. But you weren't surprised, after all, her mind was wiped clean. 

As for Five – purple for faint show of distaste, and an extremely dark black for mystery. He never was like that growing up. You guessed that the time you and he spent apart might have been the cause.

A faint smell of some sort entered your nostrils at the exact moment, pulling you out of your thoughts to the reality.

"Sorry, I'm nervous."

Groans could be heard all over the elevator, every sibling protecting their nose in a different way.

"How on earth is he Number One?" You wondered out loud, disappearing away from him until the doors finally opened and you all clambered outside for breath.

"Alright. When Dad gets here, I'll do the talking. Okay?"

You mumbled a 'fine by me', before taking a seat at the table. Grabbing a piece of fruit was your immediate reaction as you crossed your leg over the other and made yourself comfortable. Discarding your pretty and expensive jacket, you leaned against the chair, enjoying the banter you took no part in.

"I've got a few questions for him myself." Said Diego, looking rather hostile. The red surrounding him became more prominent in that moment, almost blinding you by its light.

"We don't want to scare him off. Alright? He might be able to help us stop doomsday, get us home." Five explained, hands gripping your chair as he stood behind you.

You turned in your chair to face him, "Go away Five. I can feel your emotions, remember?"

" _No Five_ , we have to find out why he's planning on killing the president."

You rolled your eyes. Diego's obsession with JFK got to an unhealthy point.

"Besides," he continued. "Can't Y/N just make him extremely happy or something?"

"This is a matter of life and death, you imbecile." Fought Five, running a hand through his hair aggressively,, "And no. She can't do it."

"Okay, yeah, maybe we should take turns talking. Yeah?" Vanya, off all people, butted in with a big shell in her hand, looking around the group, "Here, whoever has got this conch shell gets to talk."

"Vanya, we don't have time for a debate, okay?" Five mumbled, giving you a look.

You nipped a grape off the plate, popping it into your mouth as you made yourself comfortable.

Suddenly, in all her blue glory, Allison cuts in quickly and takes the shell, "Maybe I should lead. We all know I'm a better public speaker than the rest."

"Or maybe I should do it," you piped in, "We all know I'm sweet with words."

"Okay, Daddy's girls." Diego grumbled with an eye roll, his aura sneaking into different colors of fear and anxiety mixed with anger and hostility.

"Beat it Diego," You told him quickly.

"Oh, jealous, Number Two?"

"Hey, no more numbers. No more bullshit. We're Team Zero." Said Diego, his hero complex resurfacing. "We're all Team Zero."

"Uh, Diego." Luther piped in politely, pointing to the shell. "You don't have the conch."

Number Two pretended to realize, his act failing after he grabbed the shell and threw it at the wall to break into a million pieces.

"Classic."

"You idiot," you said, narrowing your eyes at your brother. "Can't you just calm down? He already thinks we're a bunch of failures."

"Then calm me," Diego whispered into your ear, urging you to use your ability on him.

"Calm yourself."

The doors burst open at that moment, the lean figure of your father striding right in without a backward glance. It brought you fear, though not from him directly, but from the anxiety that creeped up and devoured your siblings.

Even Five, who looked collected as ever, had a faint blue tint around him, letting you know just how nervous he too was.

"Not only have you burglarized my lab, set my chimp loose, conned your way into the Mexican consulate, repeatedly stalked and attacked me, but you have, on numerous occasions, called me…" Recited your father, fixing his cufflinks while assessing the men and women around him.

_Dad._

"Hey, Pop. How's it hangin'?" Said Klaus, casually slumping into his chair with a drink in hand.

"…Dad." He finished, despite Klaus' remarks. "My reconnaissance tells me you're not CIA, not KGB, certainly not MI5, so...who are you?

You shared a look with Five, "We're your children."

Nodding, with a fix of your hair you added. "We're from the future."

"In 1989, you adopted us all and trained us to fight against the end of the world."

"We were the Umbrella Academy," you said dryly.

"Why on earth would I adopt six..."

Allison cuts in, "Seven. One of us isn't here."

"Dead. One of us is dead." Diego finished.

" _Yeah, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba_." Klaus mumbled suddenly, voicing irritation. He even turned in his chair, showing how his ability took a toll on him. You bit your lip from asking who he was talking to. " _Enough of that now._ "

"Regardless," Reggie continued, eyes diverting to the rest of you. "What would possess me to adopt seven ill-mannered malcontents?

"You tell me," you mumbled quietly, no one hearing you save for Diego who cracked a smile.

Five just glared at you, "We all have special abilities."

The statement intrigued the bastard, "Special? In what sense?"

"In the superpower sense." Said Luther meekly. He always was the good one.

Easy to intimidate despite his size.

"Called me old-fashioned, but I'm a stickler for a pesky little thing called evidence. Show me."

"Everybody wants to see powers all of a sudden." Allison scoffed.

"We're not circus animals, okay?" Luther said, "We're not gonna bounce balls on our noses and clap our hands like seals for your amusement."

"Luther brother," You butted in calmly, switching between looking at your father and brother. "If someone told you they have powers, you'd want to see too."

He was about to say something, perhaps an objection of some sort, but a knife swished through the air before he could let out a sound. With fluency that could only come from Diego and his ability, the knife brushed past you all in a matter not quite possible for a knife. It dug deep into the pillar behind your father with a loud metallic thud.

Like always, you were impressed beyond anything. But your father…

He was impressed, alright.

His scribbling into the notepad and saying that Diego is zero for two was purely for show.

You smiled against your glass, watching as Five appeared in front of Diego to stop him from committing murder. Father was impressed at Five, even more so when he caught the _very_ sudden change in Diego's demeanor.

Almost as if someone had rewired his emotions.

You tipped your glass out to the old man with a smirk.

"All right, uh, quick rundown." Started Five, "Luther: super strength. Klaus can commune with the dead. Allison can rumor anyone to do anything."

"Except she never uses it." Diego commented.

" _I heard a rumor you punched yourself in the face._ "

Like on instinct, he did as he was rumored to do. "Aah! Damn it!"

Five took that as a sign to continue, "Y/N can change people's emotions."

"It's called pathokinesis," you corrected, motioning to the notepad. "Fix it."

Reginald crossed whatever he had written down, changing the letters so it spelled out your power correctly. "Such big words from you miss."

You smiled dryly, "I'm not an idiot."

***

**23 YEARS AGO**

_"Ben please don't cry."_

_You kneeled against the sullen boy, looking at him with doe eyes filled with tears that matched his. "You're sad. Please don't be sad Ben."_

_He cried deeper into his knees, his lanky arms hugging them closely to him. You watched as he was surrounded in a blue aura, the last few days catching up to him until he finally broke down._

_You could feel his emotions through your rooms, last night being the most difficult one to fall asleep. Holding your hands to your chest, you winced as his sadness consumed your whole being, wrapping your samll heart into a cloak of sadness. "Brother please."_

_Ben looked up, like your whimpers had just now entered his ears; you saw the race that were tears trying to reach his chin._

_"I-I…" He hiccupped, "I'm sorry…"_

_Winding your small arms around his body was your immediate reaction, "No it's ok Ben. It's ok. I'm not mad."_

_His tears ran down your neck as he cried harder into your hair._

_"I'm here for you Ben," you said soothingly, unbeknownst to you, your eyes changing color as your power consumed you. "Everyone can be sad. Don't worry."_

_"Number Eight!"_

_Startled, you pulled away from your brother and stood up, locking eyes with your father. It scared you that he held no emotions for you to hold onto, the aura around him was as dull as it can be."Step away from your brother!"_

_"I-"_

_Pogo shook his head beside your father, silencing you with his plea._

_"Follow me this instant!"_

_And you did as he said, brushing your small hands over your reddened knees and following him to his office._

_"You are not allowed to use your ability with your siblings!"_

_"B-but, Ben was sad…"_

_"That is no excuse for your behavior Number Eight!"_

_"Y-you said that I can change emotions," you stuttered. "B-ben was sad and I just wanted to-"_

_"Your power is pathokinesis! You will never be able to wield it if you cannot even say its name!"_

_You walked out of that room that day, determination settilng in your veins. While looking at yourself in the mirror you found yourself whispering, "Pathokinesis…"_

_Over and over again._

***

"I can see that" he agreed, something close to respect in his eyes. Your icy eyes were what urged him to turn to Vanya, looking rather uncomfortable. "And you?"

"Uh, maybe we don't take Vanya for a test run." Said Luther, patting Vanya's shoulder awkwardly,

"Oh, yeah, that's probably not a good idea." Agreed Klaus.

"Yeah."

Vanya look as collected as ever as she grabbed a fork despite their words, "It's fine. I can handle it."

Suddenly, protests started to overlap, every sibling running their mouth to stop her.

"Handle it?"

"Last time you handled it, you definitely blew up the moon."

"Last time she handled it, I wasn't there with her," You smiled, "Go ahead sis."

"No, Vanya, don't!"

When the fork came in contact with the glass a high-pitched tone resonated through the restaurant, the bowl of exotic fruits blowing up like a bomb all over the floor and your shirt.

Klaus mumbled, "This is my favorite shirt. Wow."

"Vanya this is Chanel!" You exclaimed, grabbing an orange napkin to tend to your wounded blouse. Stealing a glance at her, you noticed how secretly happy she was with herself. She sparked in color, the swirl of emotions around her subtle enough for you to feel safe around her.

"Look, we know that you're involved in a plot to assassinate the president."

Diego ignored your hand on his arm, determined to get to the bottom of the assassination. He laid his hands flat on the table, looking menacing as he seized your father.

He kept forgetting that your father was a manipulative bastard, "You were recently hospitalized, isn't that correct? You still appear to be suffering from delusions of grandeur and acute paranoia."

You could feel his wish to strangle the man. Your grip on his arm tightened to the point you felt his emotions like your own. Fury. Suspicion.

Not wanting to release him of that, you calmed him, adjusting his pulse and endorphins to the point he was not a threat to your father. Or to himself, for that matter. "Am I?"

"Explain this." He said, placing the picture he held close to himself all this time in front of his father. "That's you. That's two days from now on the grassy knoll at the exact spot the president's gonna get shot."

"Well...I suppose you've solved it." Reginald gave it back, lies and sarcasm coloring his aura. "You've single-handedly unearthed my nefarious plot. Is that what you want to hear?"

You didn't need to feel Diego's emotions to know that his face fell at his words.

"You fancy yourself a do-gooder? The last good man who will save us from our descent into corruption and conspiracy? This is a fantastic delusion. The sad reality is that you're a desperate man, tragically unaware of his own insignificance, desperately clinging to his own ineffectual reasoning. More succinctly, a man in over his head."

"You're wr... wrong." Diego stuttered, breaking your heart at that moment.

You remembered Ben.

You remembered the sadness that you grew up with.

Constantly being graded in everything you did, being compared…

Called numbers because he was too cold to call you by your names.

"Diego sit down," your tone was indifferent, like all your worries had disappeared.

Diego sat down, casually draping an arm over the chair, completely unfazed. All because of you.

Reginald watched the exchange with curiosity. "You know… _dad._ "

His eyes turned to you, who was now standing, for the first time without fear poisoning you. "I was never allowed to use my power on you."

"I was never allowed to tell you how much I despise you," You said sternly. "Your only defense are your words. You don't stand a chance against any of us. Especially not Diego."

"And you knew that didn't you?" You asked him even though you were speaking to a much younger version of him, "In 1989, _you_ adopted _us_ , and knew we were too powerful for you. That's why you decided to manipulate us and make us feel small when we are anything but…"

"Y/N calm down."

Five's voice was distant in your ears, the trembling lip that was your father's being the highlight of the moment. "You're scared, aren't you? Well, we were too."

Finally, a tear slipped down his cheek, disappearing just under his chin so quickly you almost missed it. Your eyes returned to normal and in a blink of a moment as you sat back down and sipped your drink. "Say another thing about me or my siblings and the tears you hate will flow without stopping. The only thing that's stopping me from scaring you to death is what that will do to our future."

You gestured to Five, "Do continue."

***

"You blew our shot to get back home, you know that?"

It was Luther who had asked you that.

"Me?"

"Yes you," he retorted. "If it weren't for you and your inability to control your emotions, we wouldn't have blown it!"

"Luther look—"

"No, I don't want to."

"Listen to me!" You yelled at his back, stopping him and the rest of your siblings from leaving. "For once just listen to me! That man is a monster… He doesn't care about us and he never will! All these years…"

A sob had escaped, the years of living catching up. "I…I watched as he ruined us. He kept pretending we were some kind of emotionless robots ready to serve him. You were so scared Luther! You all were… And _I_ … _I_ had to leave with your fear and sadness my whole life. He never let me help you. I'm _not_ incapable with my ability. I was just never allowed to help you. So, forgive if I lost it tonight. Forgive me if I wanted to yell in his face instead of his ashes! Forgive me for wanting to help my brother because all these years I couldn't!"

The last of your words tumbled out of your mouth and you found yourself gasping for air. Gasping for air until tears started to flow.

Klaus hugged you immediately, the stench of alcohol lingering on his skin making you gag. He kept swaying you back and forth, murmuring things about how you shouldn't care about that snake.

***

You were descending the stairs and walking to your car when you felt a hand on your forearm. Turning around, you saw Diego look at you gratefully. "Thanks. For what you did back there."

He hugged you close after that, doing something he hadn't done in a long time. _Trusted someone._ "You don't have to thank me."

Diego rolled his eyes, "Let's go grab a drink."

You pretended to think about it, "I heard you found yourself a girlfriend..."

"And you haven't?"

Shocked, you slapped his shoulder. "Shut up and get in."

"I'm driving."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you lovely person! If you liked what you read you can check out my Tumblr writing account under @shelby-love and dive in to see my other work! Much love x


End file.
